Always a Bridesmaid
by Vita Orlando
Summary: Or is that Always a Groomsman? Filling in the blanks early in Romantica. It's Takahiro's wedding and the two best men can't resist flirting - with each other!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was resisting writing anything new while I worked on my incomplete fic, but this one wanted out. Warning in case you somehow made it here and don't know. Junjou Romantica is Yaoi. If malexmale parings are not a happy thing for you, this is not the fic you are looking for (I don't even need to do a Jedi mind trick, cause, well, it's really not).**

**This is my head cannon for what went down during Takahiro's wedding. Takes place between his engagement annoucement (Misaki and Usami's first kiss) and the events of Romantica 2.5 (Akihiko visits a sick Misaki and offers to house him).**

**I don't own any of the lovely Junjou characters. I'm just taking them out for a bit. I promise to bring them back safely before curfew. This time, at least. *wink***

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Usagi-chan, thank god!" Takahiro shuffled into Misaki's hotel room, looking rather frantic. "Am I put together okay?" he did a slow turn.

"Yes." Akihiko said, admiring the handsome figure his best friend cut in his wedding tux. Even if he knew that Takahiro wasn't really the one meant for him, well, he still looked damned good. "But your tie is a little crooked." He lied, coming in close to give a few irrelevant tugs on the accessory. When he had 'finished' he grasped Takahiro's shoulders firmly."Congratualations, Takahiro, my dear friend. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you. You've been impossibly kind to me all these years." After a moment, he added, giddy, "Usagi-chan! I'm about to get married!" and then "and Misaki got into M University! I honestly don't think we could have made it through without you. I think other than Misaki, you're the closest thing to family I've got left." There were happy tears brimming in Takahiro's eyes.

"Misaki got in?"" Akihiko couldn't keep what he knew must be an almost maniacal grin off his face. Misaki had worked incredibly hard over the past months, and his improvement had been steady. Still, admittance into M had been far from a sure thing.

"The letter arrived just as we were heading out this morning. I think he really wanted to tell you right away after all the help you've given him, but Misaki is too considerate. He wouldn't ever look for attention over his own accomplishments on my big day. I'd take it as a favor if you could make a bit of a fuss over him."

"Sure." Akihiko answered. As if anything in this world could stop him from taking care of that amazing boy.

'I was wrong. You weren't the one' he thought, looking at Takahiro, 'but you raised my love and brought him to me, and you will always be my dearest, most beloved friend.' Akihiko exhaled slowly and released his grip on Takahiro's shoulders just as Misaki entered the room with a box of boutonnieres.

The boy caught his eye, 'I see you saying good-bye' his eyes said. 'Are you okay?'

Akihiko nodded, flabbergasted all over again at how this kid could see right through him. Hell, the first time they'd really talked, Misaki had intuited his life story and spat it in Akihiko's face like the bad joke it was, but even then that undercurrent of empathy was there. His sweet green eyes saying 'I understand you. I accept you.' even if his mouth was saying 'You're a freak. I can't stand you.'

Misaki pinned a yellow boutonniere to Takahiro's breast and turned to Akihiko. "Ah, Usagi-san, let me do you." He said, lifting another boutonniere from the box.

"Anytime, Misaki." Akihiko replied, savoring the shape of the boy's name in his mouth. Misaki flushed bright red, and his breath caught for a second before he pinned the flower to Akihiko's jacket with trembling hands.

"Shut up." Misaki muttered as he took a panicked step backwards and nearly fell on his ass.

"Misaki?" Takahiro steadied him and gave a concerned glance. "You okay?"

'No. He's not.' Akihiko thought. He knew Misaki was confused by the tension that had been steadily building between them. It was obvious that he had chosen not to acknowledge any attraction to men in the past, though whether it was because he was totally repressed or because he liked women too and had managed to focus his energy there, Akihiko wasn't sure.

What Misaki said was "Yeah, Nii-chan. I'm great!" He glanced at his watch. "Hey, it's almost time."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**More to come, sweet ones.**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much, those of you who reviewed. Originally, this was going to be about 1,500 words and done. I almost posted the whole thing at once, but I'm glad I didn't. It seems to have grown and all to the good. Some times less is more, but this time, I think more is more. Wouldn't have happened without your inspiration.**

**I don't own any of the lovely Junjou characters. I'm just taking them out for a bit. I promise to bring them back safely before curfew. This time, at least. *wink***

**xoxoxoxoxox**

The ceremony was western style. Manami was an aesthetic confection in a strapless gown. The cut was simple, offset by a dramatic red and gold obi. It cinched around her tiny waist, decorating her back with a flamboyant bow before matching the drape of white silk and trailing down to make a small train that skimmed the ground behind her. Her long black hair was twisted up with golden orchids, crimson and white glory bower, and yellow angels' trumpets. Curled locks artfully spilled amid the rush of flowers. She looked like she could have stepped into brilliant life out of the muted tones of a Mucha.

Akihiko was glad to see his gift was perfect as he'd thought it would be. He'd hired the best stylist in Tokyo, as well as a top-notch florist when the stylist had run to him panicked, babbling about how the flowers for the whole event simply had to be changed to match his vision for the bride's ensemble. It was worth the trouble and the money and the heartsick pang he felt when Takahiro's nervous smile blossomed into amazed adoration.

The ceremony was short. The vows were simple. The kiss the couple shared was chaste, but romantic. Akihiko couldn't help thinking that this must be the ideal modern wedding. Dinner came and went. He sipped his champagne after yet another toast. He had definitely lost count; alcohol warmed his cheeks and softened the edges of the world.

He felt the prickle of eyes on him. He glanced up. Misaki, startled, looked away, but the ghost of a shy smile haunted his lips.

Akihiko shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He met Misaki's gaze when it inevitably returned. A pink flush bloomed on his cheeks, his wide eyes full of curiosity and want and fear.

For a decade, Akihiko had thought he knew what it meant to want someone. Foolish. Utterly. A shadow compared to this real thing. Ten years of restraint seemed like nothing compared to the desperate willpower engaged against the desire he now felt to throw himself at Misaki's feet like a haggard, ruined sailor tossed onto a paradisiac shore.

What had Misaki seen in his expression just now, Akihiko wondered. The boy had licked his lips unconsciously, then downed a his freshly filled champagne glass and stared intently down at his own fidgeting hands.

"A boy on the verge of manhood - brimming with desire - restrained by his own innocence" Akihiko scrawled the words on a napkin as they came to him, then shoved it into his pocket. He pushed his drink out of reach, and picked up his coffee instead.

Wait staff cleared the remains of dinner dishes from tables. Wedding guests danced or talked in small groups. Akihiko felt his phone give a stacatto buzz and glanced at the message he'd received. He excused himself from the extremely dull conversation Manami's cousin and slipped out to the hotel lobby. He met the courier who'd texted him and exchanged a hefty tip for a small, expertly wrapped package.

He returned to the party and found Misaki no longer at the table. Akihiko spotted him slow dancing with Manami, the two of them in animated, happy conversation. The song ended, and Takahiro swooped in to reclaim his bride. Misaki drifted off to the side of the floor.

Akihiko approached, and laid a hand on Misaki's shoulder. He gestured with his unlit cigarette toward the balcony. "Step outside with me for a moment?"

Misaki shied away from his touch and preceded him outside, unsteady, probably a little drunk. Akihiko leaned against the railing on the far side of the balcony, out of sight of the door. The night was bitter cold, and apparently no one else was fool or addicted enough to come out here. Misaki didn't seem to mind, though. Akihiko wondered if the the chill was anchoring the boy against the tide of passion the way it was for him.

Companionable silence stretched between them until Misaki, who had been stealing furtive glances at Akihiko's lips each time he smoked, asked, "Can I try?" holding out a hand for the cigarette.

Akihiko passed his smoke over without comment and watched as Misaki took it in his long, slim fingers. Akihiko had expected awkwardness, but Misaki's handling of the little burning stick was elegant. At least until he inhaled and coughed, shoving the cigarette back toward its owner with an expression of disgust. "Ugh! Not as cool as it looks." Misaki said, when he was done coughing.

Akihiko laughed. "So I look cool?"

"Like you didn't know that already with your couture suits and your flashy car?" Misaki scowled. "Dumbass."

"You know," Akihiko cast a significant glance at the cigarette before taking another drag "That was an indirect kiss."

Misaki's eyes went wide. "Why would you say that?!"

"I've been thinking about kissing Misaki a lot lately."

"What?! Why?! You can't!"

"I liked kissing you. You seemed to like it, too, last time."

"I hated it." Misaki said, his big eyes anguished.

"You mean you hated how much you liked it?"

Misaki remained silent. Akihiko forged on as kindly as he could "and you hate how much you like me because you always assumed you were straight and now you are very confused." He knew from experience that he couldn't do much to usher the kid through this process. How long had it taken him to really accept that he was gay? A year or two, at least, and he'd been well aware of his desires from a relatively early age.

'You make me feel damn old.' He thought.

Misaki's huge eyes didn't leave his as he nodded slowly and relaxed against the rail. Fidgeting again with his perfect, elegant fingers.

"You have no idea how sexy you are." Akihiko said, then thought 'God, that was 'd never know I write breathtaking romances from that crap line.'

"Don't say shit like that to another guy, idiot!" Misaki, bright red, glared at him, radiating shame.

"Why not?" Akihiko shrugged. "Do you think it's wrong?"

Misaki registered Akihiko's normally well hidden vulnerability. His expression softened. "I sort of used to." He paused, looking uncertain of what to say, before continuing "But then I saw how much you really loved Nii-chan, and I don't think something like that could be bad. So I guess it's okay. I just-" He shook his head. "I just don't even want to think about it. I'm going to focus on my studies from now on."

"Okay." Akihiko ruffled Misaki's hair affectionately and stubbed out his cigarette. "By the way, congratualations, Misaki. I heard you got into Mitsuhashi University today."

"Ah, thanks - sorry." Misaki said, bashful "I would have told you right away, but I didn't want to take anything away from Nii-chan today."

"I understand. But this is special too. I'm very proud of you! "

In response to his praise, Misaki's whole face lit up, and the sense of being caught and crushed and falling, which Akihiko had thought could not get any stronger, surged and grew until the only way he could resist being completely smashed by this bizarre wave was to dive into it and brush a gentle kiss against Misaki's lips.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, a hair's breadth from Misaki's mouth. "I can't -" another feathery kiss, "you're too-" Akihiko was not used to finding himself at a loss for words. He pressed another light kiss to the boy's mouth, struggling against his baser self to not run completely roughshod over Misaki's boundaries. He felt Misaki submit. For the second time, now, Akihiko was swept away. Strong, slim fingers slipped through his hair and tugged slightly as Misaki's tongue danced with his in leisurely exploration.

Akihiko broke the kiss first. If he didn't stop, he'd really lose control.

"Usagi-san, what am I doing?" Misaki asked, both hands hiding his face. "I'm not gay!"

"Misaki, are you sure about that?" Hopeful humor made the comment seem more flippant than he'd intended.

Misaki shook his head miserably. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not."

Misaki turned away, hunched and tense, his face still hidden in his hands.

"Listen, Misaki," Akihiko said "I think it's fair to say you're not one hundred percent straight. Maybe you are gay. Maybe you're somewhere in between. Try not to worry about it too much. You don't have to figure it out now. Just remember what you said a minute ago. Love can't be wrong. Love can't be bad. Ever." Solemn eyes peered at him through fingers.

Takahiro's voice rang across the balcony. The moment broke. "There you both are! I've been looking for you. Manami and I wanted to say goodnight since we won't see you until after the honeymoon, even if it is just a weekend." He had been positively beaming since the moment Manami walked into the wedding hall.

"I was congratulating Misaki on his admittance to Mitsuhashi." Akihiko said smoothly cheerful, glad of practiced ease with which he masked his feelings around Takahiro. After a moment, he recalled the gift he still had in his breast pocket. "Ah, Misaki, I have a congratulations present for you." He said, handing over the box.

"Usagi-san," Misaki looked a little uncomfortable, "It's not necessary. It's all thanks to you that I even had a chance."

"Take it. Something as miraculous as you managing to get into Mitsuhashi University deserves to celebrated."

Misaki made a sour face and stuck his tongue out.

"Oh!" he cried as he removed the wrapping to reveal the best new mobile phone on the market. "So cool! But Usagi-san, this is too much."

"It's fine. One luxury a year." Akihiko hoped he could get away with at least a little more than that. There could be no better way to spend a fortune than in pursuit of Misaki's smile.

"Thank you!"

Takahiro cleared his throat. "Misaki, you'd better go in, it's pretty cold out here."

"Geez, Nii-chan, I'm not a kid anymore." Misaki grumbled, but he gave one final congratulation to the couple, hugged them both, and went back inside.

"Usagi-chan, you're far too generous as usual." Takahiro said, clasping his friend's shoulder. "Thank you again for everything. I'm so glad that you and Misaki have become friends, too." After a pause, he went on, "I hate to impose on your kindness once more, but do you think you could check in him now and again during the school year? Just when you have a moment, I mean. I know Misaki is grown, and that he'll be fine while we're in Osaka, but I worry. He doesn't have any close friends friends, and ever since our parents died, he really hates being alone."

"Yes, of course. It's not an imposition. I've come to care about Misaki a great deal over the past months." Akihiko said. Takahiro's smile grew even brighter. 'Yeah, after years of resenting the hell out of him, I think I adore the brat at least as much as you do.' He thought.

"You really are the best friend my husband ever could have asked for." Manami said. "Thank you so much for being here." Manami embraced Akihiko. She was not as dense as her husband. There was a subtle warning in this gesture, this 'sudden and strange surrender'. Not that he blamed her, really.

"It's your wedding night. I'm sure you have somewhere better to be than out here in the freezing cold with me." He smirked. "Get to bed, you two. I'm going to grab one more smoke before I head in."

As Akihiko smoked alone in the dark, he pondered all the entertaining ways he could keep Misaki from feeling lonely. This was a solemn charge from his best friend, after all. When his cigarette was gone, he was pretty sure he had the better part of the first book for a new BL series. Aikawa would be thrilled, at least until he told her he had to work on this and not the second round of revisions for his "normal" romance, technically due two days ago.

**xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**We continue with the liquor soaked remainder of the wedding evening from Misaki's perspective . . .**

**Disclaimer: The Junjou Romantica lads aren't mine. I'll take good care of them while I've got them out. Akihiko is old enough that I can let him raid the liquor cabinet without reprimand, right? **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Misaki went to the restroom and stared hard in the mirror. He looked like himself. It seemed wrong. Nii-chan was leaving him and he was feeling all of these new emotions, and new sensations. It's not even like that was his first kiss, or even his second. He'd kissed random girls at parties during high school, mostly because of truth or dare and spin the bottle and other crap like that. Frankly, he never got what the big deal was. The whole thing felt absurd and awkward. He had kind of always thought it was just another stupid thing people did to seem cool.

Usagi-san was definitely different. Was it supposed to be like this? 'Am I gay?' He thought. 'No, no way. Maybe Usagi-san's just really good at it.' That train of thought wouldn't lead anywhere good. He spalshed cool water on his face and exited, ready to head back to his room. Sleep seemed out of reach, but what else was there to do?

Misaki walked toward the lobby and the elevators to head back to his room. Usagi was alone at the hotel bar, head propped on his hand. He looked worn out. Misaki thought he should just pass by, just go to his room. He wasn't sure what would happen if he stopped here.

Usagi looked up.

Misaki had taken two steps towards him before he even registered a decision. "How are you holding up?"

Usagi shrugged in response. "Not that bad; I plan to get very drunk tonight."

"Idiot. That's not good for you." Misaki said.

"It isn't something I do often. But tonight I want to. This wedding I is over. I feel like giving my ten year love a proper wake."

"Very dramatic."

"Yeah," Usagi looked amused and half disgusted with himself. "Maybe I can use that."

Misaki didn't like Usagi in pain. This had to happen. Closure would be good. "Fine." Misaki said, "Let's drink."

"Do you really want to see how pathetic I can be?"

"Too late." Misaki said. He couldn't help smiling. "Thought I somehow earned the privilege to see the Great Lord Usami cry like a human being.

Usagi waved the bartender over. "What do you want?"

"Ummmm . . ." Misaki hadn't thought that far ahead. He'd never ordered at a bar before. "What you're having I guess."

"No. Nevermind." Then, to the bartender, "Sapphire martini with a twist. And a Cuba Libre-light pour on that one, please."

The bartender cast a skeptical glance at Misaki. Before he could ask for ID, Usagi slipped a ten thousand yen bill across the bar with two long fingers. "Keep the change." He smiled a cold, charming smile. The barman gave a hurried, nervous nod mixed their drinks without comment.

Misaki sipped his drink. It tasted like soda with something rich and pleasant in the background. He raised his eyebrows at Usagi. The man slid his martini towards him. He took a sip. Clean and a little bitter. It tasted like something Usagi-san should drink. It wasn't bad. "Why didn't you get me that?" He asked.

"You'd be on your ass in two rounds." Usagi smirked.

"Oh, and you won't" Misaki challenged.

"Of course not." Usagi gave Misaki's hair a derisive tousle. "I've been drinking since I was thirteen, kid. I know what I'm doing. You, however, are almost certainly a lightweight."

Misaki scowled. That freaking arrogant ass.

"Shall we drink to you getting into Mitsuhashi?" Usagi asked.

The comment irritated Misaki, probably more than it should have. That's not what they were here for. "I thought you were throwing a wake! Thought you were going to be done with Nii-chan for good now. Get it over with." Misaki thought his voice sounded . . . Not like a stranger, but more like the him he was in his best thoughts than who he normally was. Very mature. Commanding and kind. He wondered where the hell that had come from. Almost without meaning to, he added. "Drink to me after, if you want."

Usagi looked at him, wide eyed, and nodded. "You're right. Of course. I'm sorry."

Misaki wasn't sure what the apology was for. Usagi-san was weird. He waved at the bartender, pointed to his drink, held up two fingers, and slipped another bill across the the oak bar top. Two more martinis arrived in front of him.

"To my unrequited love," He whispered. "Good-bye." They clinked glasses, and Usagi downed his in one gulp. Misaki took a small swallow of his 'cuba libre.'

"And good riddance, too. I always knew it was impossible." Usagi raised his second glass. Misaki caught on a second later and hurriedly toasted as well. Usagi downed his second drink as quickly as the first.

"Good enough?" Usagi looked at him. Misaki felt those lovely violet eyes pry him apart and strip him to the soul. Misaki nodded. "To Misaki."

They clinked glasses once again.

Misaki was so shaken by that penetrating gaze that this time he also downed his drink completely. Their eyes stayed locked for an infinite moment. God, it was not fair for anyone to be that gorgeous. Misaki couldn't help thinking that he wanted to trace his fingertips over Usagi's perfect jaw, his smooth brow, and his cheekbone just under those long long lashes. And, oh god, that heavenly mouth. Misaki felt his heart trying to hammer through his ribcage. 'What hell is wrong with me?'

Usagi further dazzled Misaki with a smile before sweetly stroking his hair. Misaki hadn't felt such affection since the gentle head rubs his mother used to give him when he was too anxious to sleep.

"Another round!" Usagi called to the bartender. "Misaki," he said, his expression intense. "What do you want to toast?"

Misaki flushed. He had to say something, and he couldn't think. He made the mistake of blurting out the first thing that surfaced in his mind. "To Usagi-san's freedom. Go treasure someone who loves you back." Usagi looked surprised, but his smile got wider, if anything, and this time they both finished their drinks again.

After a thoughtful pause, Usagi leaned forward. For a moment Misaki feared another kiss. Instead, Usagi put his mouth very close to Misaki's ear and practically purred, "I have high hopes that I will, Misaki"

Misaki backed up. "Uhh, that's . . . Good." His heart was pounding even harder now, trying to divert some of the blood in his body, all which surged to his groin in response to Usagi's bedroom voice, back to his brain.

Usagi signaled for another round, but Misaki waved off. The alcohol was definitely not helping. "Just a coke for me, please."

For the remainder of the evening, Misaki stuck to soda, and Usagi continued to toss back one martini after another. Apparently when he decided to get drunk, he did not mess around.

Misaki talked about all how excited he was for university, even though he'd have to live on his own, which he really didn't like too much. Takahiro had been so good to him, it was time to be an independent adult. After all, when Nii-chan became head of their little family, he'd been the same age. "Ah, sorry!" he said, realizing he should not bring up the person Usagi was drinking to forget. "I just mean, I haven't really thought of it that way before. I thought he was a real adult then, but I don't feel like one now."

Usagi didn't seem troubled. "I'll tell you a secret." He said. "You never really feel more grown up than about 18. You just get better at not screwing up when you have no idea what you're doing."

"Umm . . . Are you sure that's not just you?" Misaki asked. He wasn't trying to be rude, but the man lived in a house full of toys and had nursed his high school crush for ten years. What the hell would he know about growing up?

"Brat!" Usagi laughed. "I didn't even come up with that. The person who told me that is in her sixties." After a moment, he added. "She gave me Suzuki-san."

"Who was she?"

"Miss Victoria Austen. My nanny for a few years in England."

"What was she like?"

"American. Very kind. I owe her everything, in a way. She taught me that a book can be a better friend than some human beings. I was devastated when she left us. I was almost nine, and her career had finally taken off. She was a writer, too." Usagi hadn't spoken quite so warmly about anyone, in Misaki's experience. Maybe not even Nii-chan. "I always got the sense that I reminded her of someone in a way that made her worry."

"She sounds like someone I'd like to meet."

Usagi just grinned beatifically and said. "She'll adore you."

After that, Usagi started prattling on about all the things he could show Misaki in England. He was pretty drunk. The bartender probably should have cut him off at least half an hour ago. As Usagi gestured for another, Misaki blocked him and shook his head.

"I think that's enough. Usagi-san. Can you even stand up right now?"

"Dunno."

Apparently not.

As they left the bar, Misaki propped up a stumbling Usagi. "You'd better appreciate this. You're really heavy." They got into the elevator.

"Yeah yeah yeah." A moment later, Usagi gripped the boy's shoulders and slurred. "No, really, Misaki is the best."

Misaki felt his face flush hot. "Okay. You're drunk. I'm taking you to bed."

"And here I thought you were shy. Take me where ever you want, sweet Misaki. I'm yours." Usagi was actually giggling.

"Are you flirting with me right now?" Misaki grumbled. "You are definitely so, so drunk."

"Mmm. But I've been flirting with you all night. So don't feel like you'd be taking advantage if you-"

"Shut up, idiot! Just what do you think you're babbling about?"

"Aww you _are_ shy. So cute!"

The elevator doors opened to Usagi's floor, and Misaki dragged his tutor to his suite. "Okay. Where's your key?"

Usagi shrugged, absolutely no help at this point. Misaki shifted so that Usagi was lounging against the wall next to the door. He hesitated, then slipped his hands into Usagi's pockets methodically looking for the room key. Usagi rubbed into his hands like a cat. Seriously. Where the hell was it? Just as Misaki started to get frustrated, he felt a quick tap on his nose and looked up to see Usagi dangling the key over his head, an absurd, childish grin plastered across his face.

"Bastard Usagi!" Misaki jerked away. "Forget it. Figure it out your damn self."

Usagi started to slide down the wall as Misaki turned to go. Misaki suddenly felt a little worried. What if he really did pass out in the hall? Sighing, he caught the man and pushed him upright again. Misaki grabbed the card key and opened the door. He pulled Usagi inside none too gently. As soon as the door clicked, Usagi's hands were all over him.

"What do you think you're doing right now?" Misaki asked, irritated and resisting the desire to just give in and let Usagi do whatever lovely, terrifying things he was meaning to do.

"Mmmm . . . " Usagi said against Misaki's throat. "Isn't it obvious?"

Misaki felt his heart pounding. He wasn't really drunk, but he was definitely buzzed, and that wasn't helping him to remember why this was a bad idea. There was a reason. Bad idea. Bad bad idea. There was definitely a reason, wasn't there? Usagi's tongue slid into his mouth, drawing a blissful shudder through his whole body. Misaki found himself lost, dizzy from sensation as this gorgeous god of a man kissed him breathless. The next thing he knew, they both tumbled to the bed, Usagi sloppily tugging at Misaki's belt buckle. "Stop it, Usagi-san, we can't-"

"Please?" Long lashes fluttered. "I need you. I need you so much right now."

Misaki guessed he could understand. After seeing the love of your life marry someone else, maybe drinking yourself to oblivion and falling into bed with whoever was convenient actually constituted a reasonable response. Maybe he should just let this happen, even if he didn't feel exactly right about it. He'd always been a burden. If felt nice to be needed, even as a consolation prize.

He massaged Usagi's scalp and combed agile fingers through his thick hair. "Okay." He said. "It's okay."

"Mmmm." Usagi nuzzled Misaki's clavicle. "Feels nice." He mumbled and faded into sleep. Misaki kept stroking his hair, very relieved and a little disappointed. Misaki had just slipped into half a doze himself when he jerked awake.

Usagi's mobile buzzed away against his hip. He took it out of Usagi's pocket and set it on the nightstand. No sooner had silence returned to the room, than the phone started right back up again. Misaki read the name on the screen. "Eri Aikawa." Was that who had just called? He opened the call history. Yes. In fact, over the course of the evening, there were a total of 37 missed or declined calls from Eri Aikawa. Misaki guessed that the 54 unread texts had a similar origin. He was tempted to peek at them. No. That would be rude. Unless it was an emergency. Maybe he should look.

Misaki was just about to open up Usagi's texts when the phone started again. He accepted the call. "Akihiko Usami's phone."

This Aikawa-san paid no attention. Misaki pulled the phone back from his ear as he was greeted by a shrill string of barely intelligible profanity punctuated here and there with something about a deadline and ending with "I will kill you in your sleep, you worthless sack of shit author!"

"Excuse me." Misaki was quite shaken. "Umm . . . Usag- I mean Usami-sensei is not available at the moment. Could I take a message?"

"What! Where the hell is he?"

"Well, he's here. . ."

"Don't screw with me. Put him on."

Misaki didn't think it would be polite to share the author's sorry state with this random person on the phone. "Umm . . . He can't talk right now. Really. Could I take a message?"

"Excuse me. Who are you? It's not like Usami-sensei to have someone close enough to be answering his personal cell."

"Ummm . . . Well . . .he's been tutoring me. He best friends with my older brother, and you see, it was Nii-chan's wedding today, so we were at the reception. And somehow we ended up back in his hotel room after drinking."

"And what exactly is he doing that he can't talk on the phone right now?" Aikawa asked, in an entirely different tone of voice that somehow made Misaki uneasy.

"Umm . . . I'm not sure I should I say?"

"Really? Hmmm." Misaki did not like that leering tone at all. "In that case, yes, please take a message."

"Okay." Misaki rushed to the desk and grabbed the notepad and pen with the hotel's logo. "Go ahead."

"Take this down word for word, please. 'Dear Usami-sensei. You may have thought I wouldn't find you, but you were wrong. Your revisions are two days late. I need to get the final draft to the copy editors yesterday. Please have the manuscript ready at nine tomorrow or I will murder you. Sincerely, Eri Aikawa."

Misaki sighed. Editor, he guessed. He probably shouldn't get involved in this. After months of studying with the man, Misaki had seen him in "deadline dodging" mode enough times to guess that Usagi had almost certainly brought this on himself. Yet, he couldn't help feeling annoyed that this woman was scrabbling about work when Usagi's world was falling apart. Famous novelist or not, shouldn't a man be able to grieve a broken heart in peace?

"I'm sorry, ma'am. Work isn't always the most important thing. Usami-sensei will be getting some much needed rest tonight and tomorrow. I'll let him know, but I don't think you should expect anything from him until Monday."

"What happened? What's wrong?" Aikawa asked. All the rage was gone. She seemed genuinely concerned.

Shit! Misaki didn't want to lie, but it wasn't really his place to say anything. Finally, he said, with obvious care, "Please don't concern yourself too much. The wedding today took a lot out of Usami-sensei. He was the best man."

A long pause, then, "Whose wedding was it, did you say? I'm not sure if he mentioned it to me."

"Takahiro Takahashi."

"Oh." She breathed. "I see."

Misaki suspected that this woman knew much of the truth. ". . ."

"I'm sorry, if this doesn't make any sense, please ignore me, but is this _that_ Takahiro?"

"Yes." Misaki made it clear that he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"He didn't - he didn't hurt himself, did he?"

"No. No. Nothing like that." Misaki reassured. If this Aikawa knew about Usagi being in love with Nii-chan, the drinking probably wasn't a big deal. "He barely touched dinner and drank about 12 Martinis in a couple hours, though. I just dragged him back to his hotel room. He's out cold." Misaki pressed on. "Please, I understand that he has a deadline, but-"

"Of course. I'll talk to the director. We'll be able to buy him a week or two." Conspiratorially, she added, "Though, if you could tell him he has four days . . ."

"Okay." Misaki couldn't help smiling a little. _That_ was definitely no less than Usagi deserved.

"Thank you very much for taking care of him . . . "

"Misaki Takahashi."

"Ah. Miskai-Kun. Thank you, Misaki-kun. I'm glad he isn't alone tonight." She ended the call.

'Maybe that means I shouldn't leave.' Misaki stripped Usagi down to his boxers and undershirt and pulled blankets over him. Misaki stripped down himself, carefully hung both their suits, and laid down on the couch.

**xoxoxoxox**

**Thank you so much for reading. Please review, and, if you're so inclined, let me know what did or didn't work for you. I had a much more difficult time with Misaki's POV than with the previous chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: These lovlies aren't mine. I'm sorry, it turns out I did keep them out a bit late, but except for one hangover, they're none the worse for the wear. **

**xoxoxoxoxox**

Akihiko noticed pain first. His head was pounding and his stomach felt like he'd put it through a blender. He opened his eyes with effort. "Bloody fucking hell." He muttered, closing them again. The blackout curtains in the hotel room weren't really all they claimed to be. A light knock on the bedroom door drove stilettos through his skull, and he yanked a pillow over his head.

"Usagi-san?" came Misaki's rather timid voice. "Are you awake?"

"Unfortunately." He peered out from beneath his pillow with one eye. Misaki took two large steps back. "What?"

"Ah. Of course, you aren't feeling well. I'll just head back to my room and let you rest." The kid edged toward the door.

Akihiko tried to tell the boy to stay, but it came out as an unintelligible grumble. He dragged himself out of bed as Misaki retreated. Then the nausea hit hard. He made his way to the en suite bath. He was wracked by dry heaves that tore at his throat, already raw from smoking more than usual over the past few days. At least it distracted from his headache. Then he felt warm, strong hands, smoothing his hair away from his face and stroking his back. It made the misery almost worth it. 'God, I'm pathetic.' He was such a loser. He actually could not remember the a time anyone had taken care of him physically in this way. He was older, successful, wasn't he the one who was supposed to be giving Misaki firsts, rather than the other way around?

Eventually, the heaving stopped, though more, he felt, from exhaustion than from any real improvement in his condition. Before he quite registered what was happening, Misaki washed his face with a cloth and steered him back to bed. Steady fingers rubbed his scalp. "Should I go get you some headache medicine?" Misaki asked.

"Room service." Usagi muttered, chucking the handset of the room phone towards Misaki. "They'll bring it. Order medicine and a big, western style breakfast for two." He scrunched a pillow back over his head, as if blocking out the world could ease the throbbing in his skull. He heard Misaki calling the concierge from the sitting room.

"Try to drink some water." Misaki placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Akihiko resisted for a moment before he let the boy push him partially upright. Miskai scooted behind him so that Akihiko could rest against his firm, slim chest.

"Okay." Akihiko took the proffered glass and sipped.

Misaki's strong hands made comforting circles against his shoulders an upper arms.

'Totally worth it.' Akihiko thought before he was racked by another wave of nausea and Misaki took the water from his hand.

**xox**

Misaki tapped on Usagi's door. He felt nervous, like he was intruding. Sure, Akihiko had pretty much demanded that he stay earlier, but was it really okay to come back in after leaving? He'd hadn't been invited back. He was just about to unlock the door himself when it opened to reveal a drowsy Usagi, radiating malice. "What?"

"I just checked out of my room. I went down to see if you could stay later, and since it's the great lord Usami, they said the room is yours for as long as you want it." The evil aura faded slightly. "Are you feeling a bit better?"

"I was. Until somebody woke me up."

Misaki thrust the keycard into Usagi's hand. "I'm very sorry to disturb you. I'll be going then."

Akihiko caught the door with his bare foot and slammed it back open. "Stay."

Misaki stood frozen. Usagi was clearly over the worst of his misery and had the energy to be a complete monster right now. He really didn't have to go in there, did he?

Apparently he did.

Usagi grabbed Misaki's collar with one strong hand and yanked him into the suite, door swinging shut with a crash.

"Stay." Usagi grumbled like he was commanding an errant puppy. Satisfied that Misaki wasn't going anywhere for the moment, he reopened the door, slipped the "Do Not Disturb" sign onto the handle, closed it again, and engaged the privacy lock. Still radiating irritability, he started to steer Misaki to the bed.

"What do you think you're doing right now?" Misaki asked, his voice shaking. He really had to avoid waking this guy up.

"Going back to bed." Usagi shoved him down, then crawled over him.

'Who does this guy think he is?' Misaki thought as Usagi draped himself across his chest and tangled their legs together. "I'm not Suzuki-san, you know."

"I know. You're better." Usagi grinned so bright and gorgeous that Misaki couldn't breathe for a moment.

"You're impossible." Misaki shifted the pillow beneath him a little and relaxed. "Just go back to sleep."

Now that he'd successfully passed his entrance exams, Misaki supposed they wouldn't have any reason to see each other. Why did that thought make him feel so lonely he could almost cry?

'Just forget it.' He told himself. 'Ten years older, Nii-chan's best friend, in love with Nii-chan, and we're both men.' This crush, or whatever it was, was beyond idiotic.

Usagi's breathing evened, and Misaki combed his hands through smooth, ash blonde hair. This was almost certainly the last time they'd be together, so there was no harm in savoring it for a little while, right? Besides, Usagi needed rest.

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**And that's a wrap.**

**Thank you for reading, sweet ones. And to those who take the time to review, thank you very much. Your encouragement is sustenance. More JR fanfics are in the works, and I'm contemplating doing a series of drabbles as I've so admired many of the others I've read. If you have prompts or requests, I'd be happy to see what I can work in. **


End file.
